Characters (SST)
red maro red maro was the first character added in SST. he has good speed and a great jump height, and his jab is pretty good for killing. His fireballs are pretty good for racking up %, and can bounce like crazy on some of the weirder stages. As of Build 4.0 red maro's is placed B in Dark's tier list due to solid DPS, decent kill power, and small size. His small jab range his his biggest weakness preventing him from being higher. looge looge was the second character added in SST. he's kind slow and pretty slippery, and has the best jump height in the game. his jab has decent range and can keep people away from him. the problem is, it doesn't have much knockback, and it's pretty hard to kill with it in stages like items off fox only. looge was considered OP in the first version. his jab was the fastest (5 frames) and could kill people easily, however in build 2.0 he got nerfed. His jab went from 5 frames to 7 frames, making it slower, but still good if you ZZB it. in the build 2.5, it got slightly buffed, now it's a 6 frames instead of 7, and his fireball got buffed. now it's faster, and you can spam it a little more. Looge was placed B in Dark's Build 4.0 tier list, as he has good damage and can juggle people very effectively. Looge does still have issues due to his size and slow speed as well as his inability to kill off the sides. Looge is able to build up big % leads but struggles to find kills, making it hard for him to beat characters that can make quick comebacks sonec sonec was first announced in April's 06 Direkt, and was considered one of the worst characters. his jab only dealt 2% and using it a lot is basically asking to destroy your hands. after more playtesting though, sonec quickly moved up to the top tiers. His spin desh was strong and quick, dealing 13%, and making it hard for opponents to keep him juggled. Sonec was considered bad in the build 2.0, his spin desh was slow, and very weak. In the build 2.5, his spin desh got buffed a little too much as it became very fast, and dealt 13%. The discovery of the jugglebox on Sonec's spindesh was another key that made him move up to the top tiers in Darkness' first tier list. In Build 3.0 Sonec's spindesh got nerfed but he got a buff to his jab along with it. This catapulted him to S tier becoming the best character in the game. In Build 4.0 he stayed relatively the same but better characters came out and worse characters got buffs, moving him down to A tier as the 2nd best character. Due to his speed he is the fastest character in Adventure Mode. kraptain falcan kraptain falcan was first announced in the same Direkt as sonec's, near the end. he was considered the best character in the Playtest builds. his jab was fast, strong, and could kill people very fast. his falcan panch was busted, you could ZZB it for more damage, more knockback, and he could move very fast while charging it. he got nerfed in the build 2.0, his jab is now slightly weaker, and falcan panch got a heavy nerf. now you can't move fast while charging it, and you can't ZZB it anymore. Falcan Panch got another big nerf in 3.0, knocking Falcan down to C tier, above only Pika in power. Falcan did get buffed in 4.0 making him a bit more deadly, especially vs slower characters. He's currently placed B in Dark's tier list as his large size makes him die easily and he can struggle hitting faster characters. pika (scrub) pika is a joke character. which explains why he's so bad, only has one move, is slow as heck, and has the worst jump height in the game. he also dies faster than everyone else. his attack (leaf) deals 1%, but there's one thing that makes it pretty good, it's called Zig Zag Leaf. basically you can change the leaf's directions, but it's possible to make a "shield" using it. it can be very, very powerful if you do it right. He has been placed F in every tier list released due to his awful mobility and inability to escape being juggled. Pika is rarely used in games however he does see some popularity in Adventure Mode thanks to the discovery of Pika% and his poor movement giving a new twist to the Adventure Mode. tod Coming out in Build 3.0 Tod was a decent character initially. He had a strong jab however his special was very bad. It was a projectile that dealt 35% which was pretty good but it also dealt 85% self damage making it never worth using. Despite this, his jab was good enough to make him B tier, right with Maro and Looge in the battle for the 2nd best character. With Build 4.0 that changed as the self damage was reduced drastically, making the move much more usable. This moved Tod up to A tier, behind only Pof and Sonec. Korob One of three new characters added in version 4.0, Korob was fairly weak due to the tiny hitbox on his jab and slow special. He is also fairly large and lacks great kill power. Because he was added in the final version of SST, Korob never received any changes. Jiglypof Another character added in version 4.0, Pof quickly became the character to beat thanks to it's solid jab and early kill move in rest. Rest was one of the very few strong moves in the game and it comes out almost instantly, making it very hard to stop. Even if it whiffs most other characters have little to no way to punish it, meaning Pof takes little risk going for rests. Dracobat Dracobat was added in version 4.0 and was the second OC in SST, following Pika. Draco had an alright jab and special attack but they weren't great. His Jab while strong had a fairly small hitbox and his special while having a large hitbox and dealing sizable damage and knockback, was very slow and dealt self damage. This combined with his large size made him one of the weaker characters although he could still win games. As an OC he will not be making a return in SSTU and as such means he will have only been in 1 version of any SST game.Category:Supre Smesh Trash Category:Characters